I'm Not Going to Lose!
by xNightmarish
Summary: Ikuto proposes a contest to Tadase. The first one to get Amu to admit she likes him wins. Yoru proposes the same contest to Kiseki, only with Miki's confession as the target. Only 10 attempts each! Who's going to come out on top? Tadase's up!
1. A Proposal

Nightmare: I was really bored so I decided to do a series of one-shots featuring Amu, Tadase and Ikuto.

Yoru: Hey, don't forget the contest between Kiseki and me!!

Kiseki: Yeah! The contest I will totally dominate!!

Miki: o.o

Amu: I'm just as confused as you are.

Ikuto: Hey there Amu, would you like some chocolate?

Tadase: Hinamori-san, here's some flowers!!

Nightmare: Ok then…Now to the disclaimer! I don't own Shugo Chara! Because if I did, the series would totally suck and nobody would watch it!!

* * *

**Prologue**

The sun was high in the sky, the clouds lazily drifting by in the brilliant blue sky. There was a slight breeze, not strong enough to be uncomfortable but enough to ruffle one's hair.

So it was that this day, an epic battle would begin.

Rather, two epic battles would begin. And they all centered on the same theme: love.

Hotori Tadase, clad in a white long sleeved shirt, a dark blue sweater vest and jeans, was sitting on a bench, reading a book, his large eyes focused on the words, his lips moving sometimes, silently speaking those words.

Kiseki was floating next to him, plotting ways to take over the world, his dark eyes narrowed with thought.

"Hey there mini-king," a familiar cat-boy leapt down from a tree, landing gracefully in front of the blond. Tadase didn't look up and didn't even bother with a greeting.

Yoru, spotting Kiseki, darted forwards at once, his paws reaching forward. Kiseki, learning from the last time, clutched his crown to his chest and Yoru pouted with disappointment.

"I have an idea," Ikuto sat down on the bench next to Tadase. "Let's have a contest." He smirked, flipping some of his blue hair away from his eyes. "Or are you too scared?"

Tadase looked up, his eyes wary. "What kind of contest?" he asked cautiously.

Ikuto smiled. "The first person to get Amu to admit she likes him wins," he said quietly.

"What does the winner get?" Tadase was cautious, but clearly interested.

"The loser will have to back off and stop trying to get Amu's attention," Ikuto said confidently. "The winner gets Amu for keeps."

"That seems fair," Tadase narrowed his eyes. "But no playing dirty. And you can't tell Hinamori-san that this is a contest. Also, you have to get proof that Hinamori-san confessed." He was more confident now, a little bolder. He didn't notice Kiseki's absence, nor did Ikuto happen to notice that Yoru was missing.

Ikuto held out his hand, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Oh, this is going to be fun," he said.

Tadase rolled his eyes but shook his childhood friend's hand, sealing the deal.

**Meanwhile (Not far away from where those two just made a deal…)**

Yoru was grinning at Kiseki, who had turned his back, refusing to look at the cat-like Guardian chara.

"I have a proposal nya~," Yoru grinned, darting back and forth behind Kiseki's back.

"What do you want?" Kiseki demanded, still not looking at the other.

"A contest nya~," Yoru purred, licking the back of one his paws, his dark eyes innocent.

Kiseki turned around. He wasn't one to avoid a contest. "What kind of contest?" he asked quietly.

"A contest to see who can get Miki to admit who she likes nya~!" Yoru crowed.

Kiseki blinked. Well, this was interesting. Miki had always been someone he admired from afar, not someone he would approach. But he was a King and he had to prove it! "Fine," he said. "What does the winner get?"

"Your crown nya~," Yoru said mischievously.

"WHAT?" Kiseki screeched, clutching his crown closer to his chest.

"Oh, so now you're a coward nya~?" Yoru floated closer to Kiseki, his ears twitching, a smirk on his little lips.

"Of course not," Kiseki rolled his eyes. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

The two Guardian charas shook hands and then floated back to their respective owners, both of whom were glaring at each other. Yoru shrugged. "C'mon Ikuto nya~," he said, tugging on Ikuto's ear.

"See you tomorrow, mini-king," Ikuto purred before walking away, hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, whatever," Tadase muttered, picking up his book before walking away in the direction of his house. "C'mon Kiseki, let's go," he said.

* * *

Nightmare: So, I'm sorry that was so short, but I had to introduce the plot somehow. So, each chapter is going to be a one shot, either between Ikuto and Amu, Tadase and Amu, Yoru and Miki or Kiseki and Miki. I'll put it in the chapter name.

Amu: Aw crap, I have to _choose_?

Miki: And you think _you _have it bad…

Kiseki: Miki, here are some apples!

Yoru: Miki, here, eat some cookies!

Nightmare: Ah, I feel so evil. Anyway, Ikuto's up first! Five reviews will get you Ikuto's first attempt!!

Ikuto: How many attempts will there be?

Nightmare: Oh, probably ten per person/Guardian chara. That's at least 40 chapters. After that, Miki and Amu will reveal who won their hearts!!

Miki: WHY ME? Why not Suu or Ran?

Nightmare: *whisperwhisper* Cuz you, Miki, are my favorite out of the three of you. ^^

Miki: Whyyyyy?????

Amu: There, there Miki.

Ran and Suu: *cry*

Nightmare: Oh shit...................GOMEN NESAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*


	2. Ikuto I

Nightmare: So…Ikuto's up first!!! Let's see his first attempt at wooing Amu!!

Yoru: Let's not forget the disclaimer nya~!

Nightmare: Oh yes! I don't own Shugo Chara! Peach-pit does!

* * *

Ikuto I

The sun was bright and the birds were chirping. Ikuto's heart should have been joyful at this beauteous world but instead, it was clouded with worry. He knew he had to act soon.

Yoru, floating along beside him, was unnaturally quiet, his face scrunched up in thought.

The two of them passed a bookstore and a yellow booklet caught his eye. The words were bold, written in white against a black cover. "How to Make a Girl like You for Dummies?" the blue-haired teenager mused. He smirked and then shrugged, entering the bookstore.

The bell above the door tinkled merrily as he entered. "Irasshai!" the store owner, polishing the counter next to the cash register beamed at Ikuto as he entered.

Ikuto nodded, making a beeline for the window display. He picked up the yellow book, flipping through it quickly. "Not bad," he grinned. He strode to the counter, his dark eyes telling the store owner not to make a comment on his choice.

"That'll one thousand nine hundred and eighty five yen, please," the store keeper waited as Ikuto dug out some crumpled bills from his pocket and smoothed them out before placing them on the counter. "Where would you like the receipt?"

"In the bag," Ikuto said absentmindedly. The store owner nodded and handed Ikuto the clear, plastic bag. "Arigatou," the blue haired boy flashed the owner a smile before leaving the store, the bell ringing again as he exited the store.

None of the other customers inside the little shop had looked up, intent as they were on their books. Ikuto didn't take the book out until he got to his room. Lying down on his messy bed, he opened the book, the pages ruffling as he scanned through them.

Several items caught his eye. "When you take the girl out on a date," he read. "Always make sure to be courteous and buy her gifts."

He nodded in approval. He was going to try this on Amu.

* * *

Amu was walking home, after a Guardian meeting that had gone overtime. "Tadase-kun seemed really enthusiastic today," she said. "And he kept looking at me," she flushed a little when she realized what she had just said. Quickly, she turned around to make sure nobody had heard her words. She let out a squeak of surprise when she saw Ikuto.

"S-Stay away from me!" she stammered, clutching her school bag closer to her chest as if it might offer protection.

"Oi, calm down," Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to eat you, though you do look really tasty," he winked at her and was rewarded by Amu flushing such a brilliant shade of red, she looked like a tomato.

"Don't tease me like that!" she protested, backing away. Ikuto sighed.

"Look," he held out his hand, which Amu didn't take. "I want to ask you something." He leaned in closer to her, his eyes urging her to calm down and listen to what he was saying. "Will you go out on a date with me Saturday night? We'll have dinner and then do whatever you want to do." The expression on his face strange: a mix of hope and insecurity.

Amu had to laugh. It was funny, seeing the arrogant cat-boy insecure. "For all your big talk," she teased. "You really are awkward around girls. And besides, I don't want to go on a date with you."

Ran, Suu and Miki rolled their eyes. "You're lying to yourself," they chimed at the same time.

"Shut up!!" Amu flushed furiously, trying to swat the three of them out of the sky. "No I'm not!"

Ikuto smiled. "I'll be there Saturday to pick you up. Is seven o'clock ok?"

"Ehhh???" the pink haired girl's face really was looking like an overripe tomato now. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…"

"Shh," Ikuto held a finger to her lips, winking at her. "Don't complain. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

With that, he walked away, his hands in his pocket. Amu sat down, her back against a tree. "Oh craaaaaaap," she moaned.

* * *

"Amu-chan!" her father knocked on her door. "There's some handsome boy standing outside claiming he's here to take you on a date. Is there something I'm missing?"

"Iie," Amu opened the door, her face calm and relaxed. "I just forgot to tell you that I'm going on a date tonight."

Her father was stunned. So stunned, he didn't even say anything when Amu left with Ikuto, the back of her neck burning and her ears turning a nice shade of pink and red.

"You look…nice," Ikuto managed to say the moment they were out on the street, away from the prying ears of Amu's father and mother.

Amu flushed.

She was wearing a purple and black plaid mini skirt and knee socks, along with a black sweater vest over a purple blouse. In her hair, she had worn a purple and black heart shaped barrette.

"Thanks…" she said. "You too," she added, taking in the tall teenager. He was wearing white for once, along with a red tie around his neck.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Ikuto spoke again. "I bought you something," he handed her a small plain silver bag. There weren't any words written on it.

Amu peered inside. She gasped when she pulled out the small red, plush, patchwork rabbit. "It's so cute," she whispered, looking at the black button eyes, at the brown nose, the small, delicate paws at its side.

"I already made reservations at the restaurant," Ikuto said, all business like, when, in truth, his heart was hammering in his chest. He wanted to win this contest so badly.

"Reservations?" his date squeaked. "That sounds fancy." She added, dismayed. She decided to change the subject. "Where's Yoru?"

"He's at home. I made him stay there," Ikuto said.

"Oh," Amu sighed. She had done the same thing with Ran, Miki and Suu. She didn't want them with her because they might ruin things.

She was excited but she couldn't show it. It wasn't in her character to show such emotions.

They walked in silence for a few moments, before Ikuto spoke again. "We're almost there," he said, just as the road began to slope upwards. "It's at the top of the hill."

They climbed, Amu breathing a little harder with each step she took. They got about halfway up the steep slope when she paused, her hands on her knees, panting.

"Why is the hill so steep?" she groaned.

Ikuto sighed before scooping her up in his arms. She didn't protest, too tired to say anything. He continued to walk up the hill, breathing easily. Amu, after recovering a little, was surprised by the hard muscle she could feel under his tuxedo.

"Am I too heavy?" she worried. "I can walk now."

Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, you weakling," he said. "Besides, we're here."

He set her down, allowing her to take in the view. They could see the entire city from where they were; see it sprawling out in front of them, the brilliant lights flashing, the cars streaming by in ribbons of gold and scarlet. The lights from the buildings and cars reflected off the river, creating beautiful patterns on the ever moving liquid.

"The inside of the restaurant is even better," Ikuto said before taking her hand and leading her inside the building. The man at the podium looked up expectantly.

"May I have a name?" he asked.

"Tsukiyomi," Ikuto replied.

"Reservations for a table of two on the patio?" the man asked.

"Yes." Ikuto replied.

"Are all two here?"

Ikuto sighed. "Obviously," he motioned to Amu and himself. The host didn't say anything. He held his face perfectly blank before picking up two menus and leading the two through the tables, out onto the patio. It was built onto the side of the hill, so that the patrons seated could view the city and the surrounding landscape.

It was a warm night, the breeze ruffling Amu's hair gently. "Amazing," she whispered.

They were sitting right next to the railing, a candle flickering on the table between them. She scanned the menu. "Everything here's so expensive," she blinked, surprised.

Ikuto smiled. "Don't worry about the price." He waved his hand casually. "I sometimes perform at this restaurant. They owe me several free meals anyway."

"Ah…"

Their server arrived then, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ears. "Good evening," she smiled. "My name is Nari and I'm going to be your server for tonight. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

Ikuto looked at Amu expectantly. "Um, I'll have some Sprite," she blushed.

Nari turned to Ikuto. "I'll have some Earl gray tea, no sugar or cream." He said.

Nari nodded. "I'll be right back with those."

"So, what do you want?" Ikuto looked at Amu.

"I think I'll have the lobster," she said.

Ikuto nodded. "We can share that. The lobster is big enough for two." He smiled, folding the menu and placing it next to his plate.

There were several other couples seated around them, all of them murmuring quietly to each other as they ate; the only other sound the clink of silverware against the china.

Nari returned with Ikuto's tea and Amu's soda, placing them carefully on the table. "Ready to order?" she asked.

"I'll have the lobster," Amu smiled.

"We'll start off with the oysters," Ikuto added. "And make that two lobsters," he smiled. Nari finished writing everything down on her pad and then rushed off to deliver their order.

Amu fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable. "I feel underdressed," she muttered, noting the elegant gowns the other females were wearing.

"You're fine," Ikuto rolled his eyes. "I think you're the best dressed in the entire group."

"Well, that really boosts my confidence," Amu rolled her eyes.

"As it should," Ikuto added.

The night passed without incident. They went for a walk down a quiet street, just enjoying the fresh air and the chirps of the crickets. They reached Amu's neighborhood and Ikuto gave her a quick hug before letting her go.

"'Night," he said, holding her close to his chest. Amu was a little surprised to realize that she didn't mind being there.

"'Night," she whispered back. She looked up at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. "Ikuto…" she said hesitantly. "I…"

"Yes?"

"Like…"

"What?" Ikuto couldn't believe it. Already? This was way too easy.

Amu hesitated, her eyes searching. "Trees!" she finally blurted out. "I like trees!"

* * *

Amu: -.- Trees? I like TREES???

Nightmare: Yep. ^^

Ikuto: o.o And there, I thought I'd win.

Nightmare: Psh. What kind of story would that be? Oh yeah, sorry if the characters were kind of OOC. I wrote this late at night. T.T

Ikuto: Rawr. *eats*

Nightmare: Eep! Tadase's up next!! *disappears*

Amu: Why did you just eat her?

Ikuto: Because she was being mean.

Nightmare: Waaaaaah……..


	3. Tadase I

Nightmare: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!!!! Sorry I've been gone so long. School and all that crap, you know. ;D But all my reviewers will forgive me right!! (Pleasepleasepleaseplease forgive me!!!!)

Ikuto: Why would they?

Nightmare: Because I said so.

Tadase: Is it my turn yet?

Nightmare: Oh yeah. Tadase's first attempt! Here we go!!!

Everybody: WE DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!!!

Nightmare: Yeah. There's the disclaimer.

* * *

Tadase I

"Tadase! TADASE!" the blond boy jumped in surprise.

Kiseki was floating next to his ear, having just screamed in it several times. "Hai?" Tadase said, rubbing his ear. "Gomen ne Kiseki, I was spacing," he smiled slightly.

The guardian chara rolled his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. Just then, Tadase looked around and his eyes widened in panic.

"Finally, you noticed." Kiseki said dryly.

Tadase laughed nervously. He was lost. He didn't see any familiar landscapes, only a seemingly abandoned playground and a big field on the other side of the road. No cars came by, which was unusual, considering it was that time of day where there should be a lot of cars.

"Tadase-kun?"

A familiar voice made him turn around as he tried to hide the panic from his face. His expression changed to one of immense surprise when he saw Amu standing behind him, her two hands clasping the handle of her school bag, her large golden eyes puzzled as her head tilted to one side. "What are you doing here?" Amu asked quizzically as a breeze carried the scent of dango towards the two of them. Tadase's stomach rumbled and he laughed nervously, realizing that it had been six hours since he had eaten something.

"The genius got himself lost," Kiseki said hotly.

Amu laughed. "You're not lost, Tadase-kun," she smiled. "Well, I guess you are, since this is my neighborhood."

Tadase froze. Hinamori-san's neighborhood? Why had his feet brought him here?

"By the way, are you hungry? There's a good dango stand on this road." Amu turned, pointing to the stand that stood not one hundred feet away.

"I'll treat you," Tadase said immediately. Amu flushed.

"I-If you want," she stammered, the gravity of the situation finally catching up to her. Tadase smiled slightly at Amu's red face, even as his own heart began to take off, threatening to jump out of his ribcage. He wondered how Amu didn't notice it.

"By the way, where are Ran, Miki and Suu?" Tadase asked as the two of them walked towards the dango stand, Amu still bright red. Kiseki had flown off somewhere when the two of them were talking. Tadase wasn't worried about him.

"Ran has a fever, so Miki and Suu are taking care of her. I wanted to stay home but they made me go to school," Amu smiled sheepishly.

Tadase frowned. "Then I shouldn't keep you here," he said. "Go take care of Ran."

Amu's face lit up. "A-Are you sure, Tadase-kun?" she asked. Tadase nodded and she grabbed his hand, clasping it in her own. "Arigatou!" she smiled broadly.

"I think I'll come with you," Tadase mumbled, his face burning up in the afternoon sun. The glare was almost unbearable.

"Would you?" the relief in Amu's voice was almost impossible to miss. Tadase nodded mutely, not trusting his voice. He didn't want it to come out in a high squeak. That wouldn't be very nice. "Y-You know, Tadase-kun," Amu said, dropping her hands. Tadase's hand dropped limply to his side. Amu scuffed her shoe on the sidewalk, looking down at the pavement.

"Hai?"

"Never mind," Amu looked up and smiled broadly. "C'mon."

She took off at a run, looking behind her to make sure Tadase was following. He was.

When they reached Amu's house, Tadase hesitated. "Are you sure I'm going to be allowed inside?" he asked cautiously, knowing full well how Amu's father was going to react. Amu nodded confidently.

"They'll let you," she smiled. "They trust you."

* * *

"Amu-chan!" her father blinked in surprise, his eyes widening when he saw Tadase. Amu flushed slightly, but hid it, taking off her shoes. "What is a boy doing here?" her father demanded, grabbing his daughter's arm. She shook him off, her face burning up.

Tadase smiled nervously as Amu's father inspected him, scrutinizing him with a professional eye. "Who are you?" Amu's father asked.

"H-Hotori Tadase…" Tadase attempted to hide his fear, smiling broadly instead. He was slightly proud of himself, as he only stuttered a little bit as he answered the questions Amu's father threw at him.

After Amu's father had deemed him worthy enough of talking to his daughter in the privacy of her room, he left, although he cast back several glances that told Tadase that he was going to be watched. Amu had been watching the entire scene, putting on an expression of boredom, when in reality; she was quite interested in what the Prince's answers.

"C'mon Tadase-kun," Amu muttered as she walked up the stairs. "Before my father comes back." Tadase nodded and after checking that they weren't being watched, they ran up the stairs and into Amu's room. Ran was in a small basket, a blanket pulled up to her chin, her face red and a thermometer sticking out of her mouth.

Miki and Suu looked up and their expressions of panic melted away into relief when they saw Amu and Tadase. "Finally!" Miki exclaimed.

"Ran's fever has broken desu! ~" Suu shouted as she checked the thermometer.

"Honto?" Amu said as she examined the red liquid. She nodded in satisfaction. "You're like a good luck charm, Tadase-kun," she turned around, the relief that Ran was going to make a full recovery overshadowing the embarrassment she should have been feeling.

Tadase smiled, glad that Amu had one more worry removed from her shoulders.

"Hinamori-san," he began to say, standing awkwardly by the door, afraid of going further. She turned around to look at him, her eyes questioning. "Y-Your room is very nice," he stammered.

Amu laughed. "Thanks," she said dryly. "My mom decorated it. Oh, and by the way," she sat down on the bed, looking at Tadase with a steady gaze. "Call me Amu, please. Hinamori-san seems too formal." She made a face.

Tadase smiled. "If that's what you want, Hina—Amu-chan," he fiddled with the hem of his cape, his gaze sliding over to the glass door. He thought he saw a flash of purple, but it was probably just his imagination. Kiseki couldn't have wandered far. The guardian chara was probably chasing after Yoru or something.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" Amu asked Tadase, half hoping that he would say yes, half hoping he'd say no.

"I don't want to impose upon you like that," Tadase began to say when he suddenly coughed and swayed, feeling nauseous. His face felt like it was burning up and the world seemed to swim before his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Amu shouting his name before he blacked out.

* * *

When he woke up, he was in Amu's bed and she was kneeling next to him, her head bowed as she muttered words to herself. He blinked groggily, half-comprehending what she was saying to herself. It sounded something like, "Why does it always have to be me? What is it about my room that makes it so sick people can just fall down here? Why do I even have to take care of them?"

"Amu-chan?" Tadase asked. His voice was hoarse.

Amu looked up immediately, her face flushing slightly as she reached over to the table next to her bed and wordlessly handed Tadase a glass of water. He sat up, feeling light-headed. "W-What time is it?" he asked.

Amu glanced at the clock next to her bed. "About ten at night," she answered.

Tadase started and leapt out of the covers. "I have to get home!" he said before taking a step towards the door. He made it to the door without falling.

"No!" Amu jumped up and grabbed his wrist. Her eyes were begging him to stay. "You can't go out in your condition," she said. "You're much too sick. I'll call your house and tell them what's going on." She paused for a second, before realizing what she was about to say. She flushed brilliantly and Tadase paused, his heart thumping in his chest.

He had never realized it, but he did now. Amu looked very pretty when her cheeks turned scarlet. Instead of clashing with her pink hair, the look complimented her hair nicely.

Tadase reached out involuntarily, not realizing what he was doing. Amu saw it in his eyes, saw that he was delirious and not in control of his own body.

Yet she didn't stop him when he hugged her, bringing her close to him as he swayed from side to side.

"Amu-chan," he whispered. "I love you."

"That's it," Amu said fiercely, pushing herself away, trying to hide her shock and her pleasure at hearing those words. "You are staying here for the night. Good thing we don't have school tomorrow."

Tadase smiled dumbly, his eyes unfocused.

Amu bustled around him, putting him down on the bed. She pulled some spare covers out of the closet and bedded down on the floor of her room.

She turned her back to him and tried to go to sleep. Tadase was still delirious as he giggled, saying the oddest things every now and then.

Amu's anger faded, leaving a warm feeling in her stomach. And she sometimes laughed to herself at the crazier things Tadase muttered in his delirious sleep.

* * *

Nightmare: Gaaaah. That chapter was so short.

Tadase: I. Got. Sick? How does this count as an attempt???

Nightmare: Because I said so.

Amu: *still in shock*

Ikuto: o.O

Nightmare: Hey! What are you doing here? *chases out with fly swatter*

Amu: …

Tadase: …

Yoru: …

Nightmare: Ah, there you are Yoru! It's your turn next!!

Yoru: Ehhhhh nya???


End file.
